


Pastel Eren and Punk Levi

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Mention of homocide, Pastel Eren, This is a work of fiction, Violence, WARNING: Do NOT under any circumstance use a lighter in the manner described!!!, hand holding, mention of suicide, mentions of angst, punk Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is seen as the average thug.  He's tattooed, pierced, and rides a Harley Nighthawk.  Eren Jaeger is tall, slender, wears pastels and likes soft fuzzy things.  Eren has had a long assortment of exes both male and female that lean toward the crazy psycho side of the spectrum.  Will Levi be crazy person number six?  Just read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Eren and Punk Levi

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: PastleErenPunkLevi"
> 
> A/N: WARNING: Do NOT under any circumstance use a lighter in the method as described in this story!!! To do so is ILLEGIBLE and could seriously HURT or KILL someone! This is a work of FICTION. No one is actually injured in a work of FICTION.

Keith Shadis might be a good man, an excellent coach, and all around good egg but it is clear that as a teacher, he sucks big time!

Several of his students are listing, nearly hitting their desks with their sleepy heads. One student Shadis finds particularly irksome is the new kid: Eren Jaeger. I mean, who wears powder pink tights with a mint green oversized sweater and rainbow hair clips? After a few more minutes of the most boring lecturing known to mankind, Eren decides to get out his mini-mani kit. 

“Jaeger, what the hell do you think you're doing,” his teacher asks.

“Giving myself a manicure.”

“You're suppose to be taking notes,” Shadis states.

“Hm.”

“Put that shit away and pay attention!”

“I tell you what, teach. Ask me any three questions relating to what you just lectured about and if I miss even one, I'll do as you ask. If I get them all correct, you let me continue in peace.”

Clearly Shadis figures the kid is daft so he agrees saying, “Fine. What year...no, that's too easy. First question: How old was Alexander of Macedon when he succeeded his father to the throne?”

“Alexander of Macedon or Alexander the Great as he was later known was twenty years old when he succeeded his father King Philip II to the throne.”

“Fine. Was he ever Pharaoh of Egypt and if so, what years did he rule?”

“That's two questions in one, teach. Yes, he was Pharaoh and ruled between 332 to 323 BCE not 323 to 332 ACE like our lame History books erroneously state,” Eren adds coolly before blowing on his wet finger nails.

Armin's head pops up at that. He quickly pulls out his smart phone and checks to see if Jaeger is correct. “How did you know the dates were wrong?”

“We studied this last year at my old school,” Eren answers quickly. “And that makes three, Mr. Shadis. Please continue your lecture. I'm learning so much,” he adds sarcastically.

Shadis looks at the youth with the blue pastel hair streaks and says, “Fine. Since you're so freaking smart, why don't you teach the class?” Eren starts to get out of his seat when Shadis says, “Sit down, brat, before I tromp your smug ass.”

With a little sigh, Eren sits back down. 

Keith glances at the clock. Ten minutes left of class and he's already lost what little respect his students had for him. “Thanks to Jaeger's little stunt, each of you is to provide me with a 500 word essay on Alexander the Great with the correct dates for his birth, ascension to the thrown, three major accomplishments, and the date of his death due at the beginning of class tomorrow.”

There are several groans that go up around the classroom. 

When the bell rings, there are several students that bump into Eren on their way out of the class. Armin timidly stands back and waits for the others to leave before saying, “I thought what you did was very brave.”

“Thanks,” Eren says while putting his stuff away.

“If you need a study partner...”

“That's okay, Arlert. I'd rather study on my own,” Eren adds quickly.

“Um, okay. Can I at least walk with you to our next class,” Armin asks.

“You don't mind being seen with me?”

“Why should I,” the little blonde replies.

“You know, the whole pastel thing. Most people have a problem with it,” Eren admits.

“I'm not most people,” Armin adds with a smile and that's when Eren looks at the kid, really looks at him for the first time. Short, blonde with the prettiest blue eyes. 

“Okay,” Eren says simply.

As they pass the men's room, Eren says, “Um, I have to make a pit stop.” He heads inside where both Kirstein and Springer are standing at the urinals. 

When Jean sees him he says, “The little girl's room is across the hall, Jaeger.”

Eren ignores this and walks up to the urinal closest to the sink. He lifts his sweater and lowers the waist band of his shorts. Then he pulls his cock out, Kirstein says, “You're a guy? I thought you were a woman!”

Connie laughs at that saying, “Seriously? You couldn't tell by the lack of breast?”

Just then the door opens and Levi walks in. He steps up beside Eren and when he starts to relieve himself states, “Jaeger, if you're going to stare, I'll have to charge you.”

Eren quickly moves to the sink to wash his hands. After a few shakes, Levi joins him. By this time Eren is putting on cherry Chapstick. “What you doing now, Jaeger?” Kirstein asks, “Putting on lipstick?”

“It's Chapstick, dumb-ass. I want to keep my lips kissably soft not all dried out and crusty like yours.”

“They do look kissably soft,” Levi replies as he makes eye contact with Eren in the mirror. He leans in to whisper, “I'd bet they'd feel really good wrapped around my dick.”

Eren's eyes go wide. 

“Meet me outside by the west wall after school,” he adds and watches as Eren gulps.

“Uh, Levi, you do realize he's a dude, right,” Kirstein offers as Levi turns to leave.

“Kirstein, I'm not as fucking clueless as you. He's got an Adam's apple for Christ's sake.” Looking back over his shoulder he says, “Catch 'cha later, sweet thing.”

Eren's brow furrows as both Connie and Jean laugh.

 

Later that afternoon, Levi is walking out to the parking lot when he sees Eren waiting by the west wall. “Seriously, Jaeger, you think I'd have you give me a BJ on school property?”

“Um, no. I thought you just wanted to beat me. That's usually what I get from the class bullies.”

“Class bully? Me? I'm harmless as a fucking lamb,” Levi says with a smirk. Eren eyes the surly midget with the tattoos and so many facial piercings, he'd never get through a metal detector without setting it off.

“I suppose it's just your look, you know, like how everyone assumes I'm a girl because I like soft, colorful things.”

“I can see that. But why would you wait to get beaten up? A normal person would not stand around waiting for something like that.”

“Well, I've found it's easier to just get the fight over with. There have even been times where I'm the victor,” Eren adds with a look of triumph.

“Yes, you do look like you can handle yourself pretty well even with all the lacy frills,” Levi admits. “Come on, I'll give you a ride home.”

Eren follows him to a beautifully restored Harley. “Oh, wow. This is gorgeous! Are you sure you don't mind giving me a ride?”

“I don't say things I don't mean,” Levi adds while getting on his bike. “Hop on.”

Once Eren is seated behind him, Levi kick-starts his ride and says, “Where to, Jaeger?”

“715 Maria Drive.”

“Hang on tight,” are Levi's last words before the two of them peel out of the parking lot.

 

The smooth way Levi handles his ride is impressive. They cruise for fifteen minutes before they reach their destination. He slows into the turn into the Jaeger's driveway and Eren immediately notices his father's not home yet. Once they're parked, Eren asks, “Would you like to come in for a few minutes?”

“To what...meet your mother?”

“Oh, no. She died when I was nine. And my dad's still working.”

“So you're a latchkey kid, huh?”

“Yep, want to come in?”

“Okay,” Levi adds while killing the engine. They walk up the drive and Eren slips a key that is hanging around his neck into the lock. The door swings open and they are immediately greeted by Fluffy...Eren's Persian cat. 

“Oh, Fluffy, I know you missed me,” he adds while bending to scratch his kitty behind his ear. This move allows Levi to get a good look at the squirt's backside. He smiles a little at the way the shorts ride up Eren's crack.

Eren picks Fluffy up and says, “He's a house cat. No fleas that way. Come on. We can go to my room, if you like.”

Seeing Eren holding the fluffy white fur ball is adorable! A small smile peeks its way onto Levi's face. “Soft and fluffy suits you,” Levi adds.

Eren smiles at that. Damn, how can anyone look so sexy wearing an oversized sweater paired with legwarmers?!

“Your room?”

“Right this way,” Eren adds while setting the cat back down again. The cat looks up at Levi as though he doesn't know what to make of him then he scurries off in search of food.

Eren's room is a combination of fluff, pastels, and more fluff. Levi moves toward the bed and jumps on it. It is as comfortable as it looks maybe even more so. “Damn, Jaeger, does your father buy you all this stuff?”

“Um, no. He'd rather keep his distance. Most of this came from my ex-boyfriends, ex-girlfriends, and the like. This one,” he says while picking up a large pink bunny, “belonged to my mom. It always sat on the headboard of their bed. After she died, my dad went around the house grabbing everything that reminded him of her and stuffed in all in garbage bags. This was the only thing I managed to save.”

Eren gives the bunny a tight squeeze then places it back on the shelf above his bed. 

Levi sees the sad look on his face. He too, knows the pain of losing a parent but he's not ready to share that information just yet. Finally, Eren sits on the bed beside Levi's form saying, “Do you mind just holding me for a few minutes?”

Before Levi can answer, Eren's curling up against his frame, head on his chest, and sighing. On impulse, Levi slides his fingers through Eren's messy locks. Eren relaxes into Levi's touch and soon falls fast asleep.

Levi smiles down at the brat holding on to him. He can't help but wonder how different things may have been if this kid hadn't lost his mother so early in life. Once Eren's sleeping soundly, Levi pulls away. He presses one of the many stuffed animals into Eren's empty arms and leaves as silently as he can.

 

“Alright class, hand in your assignments,” Shadis shouts after the tardy bell rings. Going down each row, Keith stops beside Jaeger's desk asking, “Where's your report, Eren?”

“I emailed it to you this morning. Check your inbox, Professor.”

Shadis is about to make a comment when Armin Arlert stumbles into the classroom. His clothes are ripped and he's holding a big wad of tissues to his swollen nose. “For Christ's sakes, Arlert, report to the nurses office.”

“I'll be fine,” the kid murmurs while taking his seat. After about another minute or two Levi walks in while cleaning blood off his knuckles. Seeing this, Eren instantly begins to fume.

Levi looks up at his teacher but doesn't say a word. He takes his seat in the back of the class. After shuffling a few papers, he hands in his assignment.

Armin blows his nose noisily. “You okay there, Arlert?” Eren asks quietly. Armin nods slightly and winces at the pain in his face. Eren gives Levi a death glare. Levi doesn't seem to notice.

After class is over, Eren does convince Armin to go see the school nurse. He's still fuming when Levi passes him in the hall. Eren storms up to the surly midget saying, “What did Armin ever do to you?”

“What?”

“Why did you hit him?”

“Is that what he told you?” Levi asks.

“He didn't have to tell me anything. I saw the blood on your hands.”

“Jaeger, why don't you just ask little mushroom head what happened before you jump to conclusions,” he says before turning to walk away.

“Hey, I'm talking to you,” Eren states while grabbing hold of Levi's shoulder. A moment later, Levi is twisting the hand painfully forcing Eren to his knees. Eren hauls back with his other hand and punches Levi right in his family jewels but it's Eren that's hissing in pain. “Fuck, you're wearing a cup!”

“Do you have any idea how many fights I get into in an average school week? It just seems prudent. Now, if we're done here, I'll release you,” Levi adds firmly. Eren nods so Levi let's go of his wrist. “By the way, I didn't touch Arlert. Next time, get your facts straight before you act, Jaeger,” he says as he once again turns to leave.

About five minutes later, Armin exits with an ice pack pressed to his face. “Are you alright, blue eyes?”

Armin gives him a weak smile and says, “I'll live. Who were you arguing with out here?”

“Oh, that. Just Levi.”

“If he hadn't jumped to my rescue when he did, I'd look much worse. Believe me,” Armin adds with a smile.

“Wait, you mean Levi saved you,” Eren asks a bit shocked.

“Yeah. Fucking Reiner and his cronies corned me. They took turns pummeling me. When Levi saw what they were doing, he stepped in and stopped the fight. He said he only did it for you since we're friends but I have a feeling he just wanted to let off some steam. Reiner went down hard,” Armin says and can't help but laugh a little. “You should have seen the surprised look on Bert's face. Levi asked if he wanted his ass kicked also and the rest of them fled like rats deserting a sinking ship. That was heavenly to watch.”

“So Levi saved you...”

Armin smiles at that saying, “I doubt I'll have any more trouble from Reiner's crew. Especially now that they think Levi's my protector.”

“Shit. I owe him an apology.”

“What? You didn't think Levi did this, did you?”

Eren fidgets a little, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Maybe.”

“Oh, Eren. Next time just ask me. Levi's a good guy. I know he looks scary as hell, but he's always helping out the underdog. This time it just happened to be me.”

The bell for the next period rings and Eren looks at Armin saying, “Do you think you'll be alright now?”

“Actually, I have a bit of a headache. Would you mind driving me home? I drove my grandpa's car but I really shouldn't be driving with my eyesight all blurry.”

“Sure, where are you parked?”

“Right beside Levi's Harley. That thing's nice and grandpa's old beast is safer since no one in their right mind would dare mess with Levi's machine.”

“Alright, let's go,” Eren says while walking Armin to his car. 

“And just where are you two off to,” Superintendent Dok asks.

“Armin's got a headache and needs someone to take him home,” Eren adds.

Armin faces the man and pulls the ice pack back so he can see the swollen nose and bruising clearly. “Alright, Jaeger. See that he gets home alright. Be well, Arlert.”

“Thanks, sir,” Armin says before turning back toward the parking lot. They find Arlert's grandpa's beast right where it should be. It's a putrid green but otherwise nice looking Nova. 

“Damn, how old is this thing?”

“Oh, gramps bought it new back in 1972, I think. He's kept it pretty well, actually.”

“Is this classified as a muscle car?”

“I think so. Not certain. Can't think through all this pain,” Armin admits.

“Oh, sorry. Keys?”

“Front pocket of my book bag,” Armin states as he slides into the bucket seat.

“You don't lock it?”

“Gramps says not to. If someone really wants to steal it, they'll just break the glass.”

Eren slides the key into the ignition and fires it up. “Wow, this thing's kind of loud.”

“Wait until you get it on the street. Oh, do keep an eye on the speedometer. It tends to go really fast.”

Eren puts the car in reverse and hears the glug-glug of the engine. It's when he presses on the gas in drive that the sound smooths out. Within a few minutes, Eren's doing almost eighty and he says, “Holy shit, this sucker's fast!”

“I told you,” Armin says with a smile. 

 

The following day, Eren finally catches up to Levi. He looks at him then steps forward saying, “Levi, listen. About yesterday...I'm sorry I didn't get all the facts first. Thanks for stepping in on Arlert's behalf.”

“I told you before, 'I'm not a bully',” Levi states. 

“Well, you've got to admit seeing Armin like that and you with blood on your hands...it was kind of an easy connection.”

“And that's why I was arrested the first time,” Levi adds. “Yep, it's easier to just ignore the violence and let people get their asses whipped for no reason but that's not how my mom raised me. She told me that I'm not allowed to start fights but I'm always allowed to finish them.”

“Your mom sounds like a smart woman.”

“She was,” Levi adds as he turns his face away.

“Was?”

“Yeah. Now, drop it,” he says softly.

“Is she...”

“What part of 'drop it' don't you understand, Jaeger.”

“Sorry. I just, well, you know about my mom.”

“Some other time, brat,” he says noncommittally. 

“Um, hey, would you give me a ride home after school,” Eren asks.

Levi looks back at him then. With a slight nod, Levi agrees then heads to his next class.

Eren waits by Levi's Harley. He does notice something not right. He begins to fiddle with one of the wires...

“What 'cha doing, Eren?”

“Does this look right to you,” Eren asks.

On closer inspection, Levi notices that something is amiss. His eyes narrow as he scourers the parking lot looking for anything out of place. He sees Bert trying to hide himself behind the dumpster. “Hoover, did you fuck with my bike?,” Levi shouts.

“It wasn't me. I swear,” Bert shouts back. 

Levi storms up to the giant. He grabs him by the collar and pulls him down to his eye level asking, “Then who was it?” Bert looks embarrassed. He begins to sweat and Levi says, “Tell me damn it or so help me...”

“Reiner. He said he'd get even with you for making him looks like an ass.”

“He is an ass. Why the hell do you hang out with him anyhow?” Levi asks, “Surely you realize he's just leading your entire crew down a slippery slope.”

“He's my friend...”

Levi scoffs at that. “Friends don't fuck their friends over, Hoover. Get out while you still can.” He lets go of Bert's jacket and walks back over to where Eren's still waiting. Lifting the seat, Levi pulls out a small repair kit. Sitting down next to his bike he states, “This might take awhile, Jaeger, so if you'd rather walk...”

“I'll wait,” he adds quickly. He enjoys watching Levi work with his hands. Those long tapered fingers skillfully working their magic to get his Harley in working order again. After a few minutes, Levi states, “Let's see if that's all he messed with.” A moment later, he kick-starts the bike to life. He revs the engine a couple of times. “Sounds good. Okay, Jaeger, hop on.” 

He does and they pull out of the parking lot together. Levi takes it easy for the first quarter mile or so, testing the brakes, and turning ability. When he nearly pops a wheelie something small and slender drops out of the side exhaust. Eren says, “Something fell off back there.”

Surprised, Levi turns the bike to find what Eren is referring to. “Son of a bitch,” Levi states. 

“It looks like a lighter,” Eren says with a scowl.

“That asshole tried to blew us up!” he states while killing the engine.

“What?”

“If you put a lighter in an exhaust, when it gets hot enough the casing melts and boom, the lighter fluid ignites the entire tank on fire.”

Then Levi realizes he has a dual exhaust.

“Shit, get off, Jaeger,” he says while jumping off the bike and yanking Eren with him.

They just make it to the grassy medium when the bike explodes! “Son of a bitch! I'm going to get that bastard!”

Eren pulls out his cellphone and dials 9-1-1. “Police, please.”

Levi hears this and says, “Put that away. Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll get in if you tell them anything.”

“What? Why would you get into trouble? You're the victim here.”

Levi laughs saying, “Yeah, sure. Good old Kenny will see it that way.”

“Kenny?”

“Kenny Ackerman, you know, the Chief of Police. He's my uncle and he's not too keen on having his nephew in and out of trouble nearly every week. He'll say I deserved it. No, I'll take care of this myself,” Levi adds with cold, calculating determination. Eren doesn't like this side of him. With a sigh Levi says, “Come on. I'll walk you home.”

“What about your bike?”

“It's insured,” Levi states as he looks back at his poor Nighthawk. Such a beautiful thing to lose. “At least you're okay,” he says finally.

Eren looks back at the burning machine realizing that that could have been him laying on the pavement. They hear sirens and decide not to stick around.

 

Levi's phone rings, “Ackerman...”

“Levi, what happened to your Nighthawk,” he hears Kenny ask.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose saying, “Sabotage...lighter in the exhaust.”

“Was anyone hurt?”

“Nope.”

“You're going to need a report for the insurance claim.”

“Right.”

“Are you coming down now,” Kenny asks.

“Um, no. I don't have a ride since someone blew it up.”

“Fine. If you're at the house, I'll send a patrol car...”

“I'm at a friend's house,” Levi adds quickly.

“Okay. Do you know who did it?”

“Nope, not a clue.”

“Levi, you know I can tell when you're lying to me.”

“Well, maybe I want to take care of this on my own.

“Levi, you know better...”

“Oops, got to go,” Levi states as he quickly hangs up then turns off his phone.

“Who was that,” Eren asks.

“The Warden. He just wanted to know about the bike.”

Hmm.

“I still think you should let the police handle it,” Eren states. “I mean, something like that is not a petty crime, Levi. Attempted murder could put Reiner away for a long time.”

“Proof, brat. I know he did it. You know he did it but the cops want proof he did it.”

“Doesn't the school have cameras on the parking lot?” Eren asks.

“Holy shit, you're right! Oh, wait. I forgot that Anne Leonheart is one of his cronies and she works in the office. Any footage would surely be deleted by now.”

“Not necessarily. They don't know the thing blew up. Perhaps there's still time.”

Levi thinks about it for a moment then pulls his cellphone back out of his pocket saying, “You know if this doesn't work, I'll beat him to a pulp.”

“If it doesn't work, I'll help you,” Eren adds.

“Chief of Police Ackerman, please. His nephew Levi Ackerman. Kenny, I've decided to let your minions handle this. Yes, his name's Reiner Braun. Big fucker. Yes, school footage of the parking lot at Rose...that's right. Yes, sliced wire plus two lighters...one in each exhaust. Yep, sure. You're my guardian, after all. Alright. No problem and Kenny, thanks.”

After Levi puts his phone away, Eren looks up into that hauntingly beautiful face. They just gaze at one another for a couple of minutes then Eren leans up to kiss Levi's soft pink lips. That first kiss leads to another and another until they are both a bit breathless. 

“You know, if he hadn't cut the wire first, I wouldn't have suspected anything and the two of us would have probably been burned or dead right now,” Levi states.

“I know. Why would he do something so fucking stupid,” Eren asks. 

“Oh, he probably thought it would just be a tiny explosion. Something that would scare me not kill one or both of us.”

“Well, he seriously miscalculated that.”

“You know, Eren, you're taking this pretty well. I mean, you could be part of the pavement right now instead of laying on this fluffy bed.”

“Well, I've sort of been ready to die ever since mom left us,” Eren adds.

“Seriously? Have you ever thought about ending your life?”

Eren doesn't answer immediately. Instead he looks up at the mobile hanging from the ceiling. “No. That's how I lost my first ex. He jumped from an overpass.”

Levi glances over at the kid. 

“I miss him so much sometimes.”

“Fuck, Eren, do you have any happy memories?”

Eren turns his expressive eyes on to Levi's face. “A couple.”

“My second ex was a bit headstrong but clingy. She practically smothered me with affection. But I realized I was more into guys than girls. That's not an easy thing for someone to accept. She tried to off me once we broke up.”

“Seriously? Do you only date psychopaths?”

“They're more interesting,” Eren says with a smirk.

“How many exes are we talking about here, Eren?”

“Four...no wait, five, I think.”

“Any currents?”

“No. I don't date more than one person at a time,” he adds softly.

Levi brushes the hair away from Eren's eyes. “Your eyes are beautiful. They suit you.”

There's that smile again. Eren slides his hand up under Levi's shirt. When he feels all the muscles, he lifts the shirt for a better look. “Holy shit!!”

“Yeah, I have a lot of rage issues. I suppose that makes me psychopath number six,” Levi chuckles. “Working out helps me keep the rage at bay.”

“May I,” Eren says while slipping Levi's shirt up even higher. “Damn, Levi. You're buffed!”

Levi rubs his thumb over Eren's lower lip saying, “And you're beautiful! Pastels suit you, by the way.” Another genuine smile, damn his smiles alone are going to kill Levi. Yet pair that with those expressive eyes... Levi sighs. “What would I have to do to date someone like you?”

“Just ask,” Eren says.

“You don't mind being seen with me?”

Eren laughs at that. Here, he's a guy that wears mint green nail polish and Levi with his badass tattoos, piercings, and Harley is worried about what Eren thinks about being seen with him. “No, I have no problem being seen with you,” he states.

“Good because your lips truly are kissable!”

 

“Eren, I'm home. I brought Chinese take out,” Dr. Jaeger shouts as he walks through the front door.

Grisha is in the kitchen just reaching into the silverware drawer when Levi enters from the living room. Hearing footsteps, he naturally glances up to see the severely pierced and tattooed intruder in his home. His hand slowly slides from the forks to one of the longer carving knives. As his hand closes around the handle, Eren enters with a towel drying his hair messily. 

“Hey, dad,” he says. “I didn't know you were home yet. Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Levi Ackerman. Levi, this is my dad Dr. Grisha Jaeger. He can teach you the best six ways to kill someone.”

Levi nods toward Grisha, clearly aware that the man still has his hand in one of the kitchen drawers.

Grisha casually grabs three forks out of the drawer, closing it softly and saying, “Oh, I don't know, Eren. I think your friend here might have a couple of better ways on even me.”

Eren laughs loudly saying, “Oh, Levi's a pussy cat, dad. And my new boyfriend.”

Levi raises an eyebrow toward the brat and Grisha doesn't miss the slight surprise on Ackerman's face at his son's words. A moment later, Grisha is pulling three plates from one of the kitchen cabinets saying, “I hope you like Chinese take out, Levi. That's really about all we have in the house.”

“Sure,” Levi says as he casually walks toward the kitchen. “Do you need any help, Mr. Jaeger?”

“Dr. Jaeger,” Eren corrects. “Dad's a bit picky about that. He always says, 'I didn't waste eight years of my life studying under the nation's most boring professors to be called 'Mr. Jaeger'. It's Dr. Jaeger, if you please.'”

Levi hums in agreement as he slides the kitchen drawer open slightly to glance inside. Just as he guessed...Grisha had gripped hold of one of the knife handle the moment he saw him. 

Grisha carries the plates and silverware into the dinning room and lets Levi grab the bag with the food. Once the three of them are seated, Grisha grabs the cartons from the bag and begins doweling out their dinner. He fills his and Eren's plates but doesn't know what Levi will eat.

“That looks good,” Levi adds while swiping one of the plates. Eren's dad just smiles at him and fixes his son a second plate.

“It really taste better as leftovers,” Eren admits. “That's why dad always buys so much.”

“Are you planning on spending the night?” Grisha asks and Levi nearly chokes.

Taking a sip of his drink Levi tries clearing his throat. He watches Grisha's face take on a serious look like he's ready to perform some sort of surgery when Levi gets his coughing fit under control enough to ask, “You don't mind?”

“You wouldn't be Eren's first guest. He kind of likes to cuddle with all his friends,” Grisha says with a smile while outing his son.

“Dad!”

“Hey, I'm just saying.”

“Um, well, we haven't known each other all that long,” Levi confesses. 

“Sex is beneficial, if it's practiced safely,” the doctor admits. “There's bound to be some condoms and lube in the upstairs hall closet. Top shelf, if I'm not mistaken.”

“DAD, SERIOURLY? We're eating!”

“Suit yourself,” Grisha says as they continue eating in silence.

Levi has a small smirk on his face throughout the rest of dinner. Eren looks mortified for at least ten more minutes then relaxes when he laces his fingers through Levi's. “Don't mind him,” Eren whispers. “He loves putting me on the spot.”

The moment they both turn to face one another, there's a flash of light. Grisha has just pulled out his cellphone and taken a picture of the two lovebirds. Actually, it's the first time in a long time he's got to see Eren's true hair color. So like his mother Carla's hair. Usually, the kid's hair is so full of color and clips and a entire gambit of things you can't really see what his natural color is. Tonight, it's just shaggy and brown and still a little wet from his shower. Grisha smiles at that. 

“Did you just take our picture,” Levi asks with a scowl.

“Yes, is that a problem?”

Eren squeezes Levi's hand a bit tighter. After a long pause Levi adds, “No, I guess not.” Eren smiles back at his new boyfriend, pleased with his answer.

 

After dinner Levi and Eren head into the living room to watch a movie. “Aren't you going to join us, Dr. Jaeger?”

“No, I have an early day tomorrow. Enjoy your movie, boys,” he says with a nod as he heads upstairs for a much needed rest.

“I like your dad,” Levi states a few minutes later. 

“Yeah, he's not bad looking,” Eren adds.

“I meant I like his attitude. He clearly thought I was here to rob the place yet waited for me to make the next move. Then you showed up and he just went with it. He definitely thinks before he acts. Even when I was choking. He was ready to jump to my rescue. He's a class act, Eren. I could learn a few things from that man.”

Eren looks over at his boyfriend and beams with pride. “You're perfect just the way you are, pussycat.”

“Pussycat?”

“Well, I could call your 'cuddle bunny', if you prefer?”

“No, pussycat will be fine. Just not at school. I have a reputation to ruin,” Levi adds with a kiss. Eren cuddles up close to him and Levi whispers the pet name, “Cuddle bunny,” against Eren's hair.


End file.
